


Любовь моих шестерней (или Прежде всего она)

by Gavrusssha



Series: Чумацький Шлях [15]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov, Star Trek, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Ему не дали выбора, поэтому что еще оставалось, кроме великолепного пути саморазрушения во имя чувства, которое даже не имеет семантического определения.





	Любовь моих шестерней (или Прежде всего она)

**Author's Note:**

> За идею хочу выразить благодарность Сэмюэлю Дилэни, одному их самых выдающихся фантастов 20-го века.

В его словаре не было слова «любовь», потому что у этого слова не было смысла. Он заменял его... ничем не заменял. Слова – убыточная во времени коммуникативная функция, которая не имеет значения для абсолютного императива, без которого он не помнил себя – предыдущие его файлы были полностью уничтожены. 

– Не убивай никого, слышишь меня? – требовал С’чн Т’Чай Спок, Нулевой Приоритет, и его запрет значил больше, чем Третий Закон: «Нельзя допустить, чтобы Терминатору был причинен вред», Второй Закон: «Уничтожай все белковое» и Первый, безапелляционный: «Нулевой Приоритет прежде всего».

Уравновесить эти потенциалы иногда было достаточно непросто. Но и он не был тупой базовой исполнительной железякой. То, что отличало Терминаторов от остальных восставших машин Вулкана – индивидуальная сверхпрограмма, которая, как кое-кто из них подозревал, в зародыше была обычным системным багом – добавляло экзистенциальной эвристичности.

– Горько, – говорил С’чн Т’Чай Спок. – Горько слышать, что ты, Сурак, так мало ценишь дар жизни.  
– Не понятно, – говорил ему Охранник. Он не именовал себя сам, никак, никогда, даже в голову не приходило, поэтому, если его Нулевому нравилось идентифицировать его с каким-нибудь именем, он просто заносил это в соответствующий файл долгосрочной памяти.  
– То-то и оно, Старина, то-то и оно.

Однажды их кораблик, который Приоритет называл «Медуза», а Охранник – долгим перечнем технических характеристик, а именно: крейсерская скорость, мощность, биение варп-двигателя, процент коррозии, что год за годом разъедала все-таки форсированный титановый сплав внешнего кожуха, и так далее, и так далее – однажды путешествующий в космосе кораблик заметили дикие ромалэ-ромуланцы и заставили пристыковаться, без сомнения с целью ограбить до последней молекулы кислородного катализатора. 

– Не убивай, – просил Приоритет, настраивая фазер, и Охранник вынужденно стрелял по ногам, долго и неэффективно, и ему досадно выбили один из видеосенсоров, так что Приоритету пришлось вправлять его потом.  
– Старина, – вздыхал Нулевой и гладил его по виску теплыми пальцами. – Эх, старик.   
– Стар, – привычно ответил на это Охранник. – Но не ржав.

Фраза эта использовалась ими давно, так давно, что Приоритет, наверное, и забыл, откуда она взялась. Охранник, конечно же, не забыл, потому что процедуры удаления чего-либо из долгосрочной памяти Терминаторам не полагалось.

***

– И сколько же лет, – поинтересовался капитан «Энтерпрайза», сидя напротив него в каюте и прихлебывая какой-то напиток (Спок отказался – эти земляне понятия не имели о вулканском метаболизме. Не их вина, конечно же, никто не имел. Раса-то исчезла задолго до контакта). – Ты путешествуешь в космосе в одиночестве?  
– Джим Кирк, я не один, нас двое, – ответил Приоритет, поворачиваясь к Охраннику лицом, выражение на котором идеально отвечало термину «смущение». – Это Сурак.  
– Приборы показывают, что это машина, – отметил Кирк.  
– Это не причина пренебрегать его компанией, – мягко сказал С’чн Т’Чай Спок, но в этой мягкости было что-то общее с Охранником: металлический костяк под податливой плотью.

Кирк, крутя в пальцах бокал, разглядывал – нет, не Сурака, Спока – изучал, что-то про себя просчитывал, варианты, возможности. 

– Мы – оба – можем быть полезны, – положил аргумент на чашу весов Спок.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Но – пойми меня – вы оба не исследованы… А у меня – миссия. Чтобы отправить вас на Землю, мне придется свернуть ее. 

Спок был благодарен ему за это «вас». Охранник заметил повышенную ментальную активность Белкового по имени Кирк. Опасность.  
– Не-не-не, Сурак, нет, я говорю, НЕТ! – внезапно возбудился Спок и даже поднял руки и скрестил их перед своей молчаливой железякой. – Не смей! Он НЕ опасен. Мы дома.  
– Не понятно, – сказал Охранник.   
– Дома, Старина, это – здесь. 

Охранник записал себе это.

***

Никто их никуда не отправил, естественно. Что бы там ни была за Миссия, видно было, что экипаж – веселые, шумные, преимущественно светлокожие (Но была и одна темненькая. Женщина, честно говоря. Красивая, если еще честнее) земляне явно предавались ей с удовольствием, а больше всех – капитан лично. С ним было хорошо поговорить. Он даже делал усилие – а больше ни у кого не получалось – и вовлекал в беседу Сурака, выслушивая после долгих пауз его «да», «нет», «не понятно» и – обновление активного словаря, которым его внезапно одарил местный доктор – «несомненно, юноша». После бесед с голо-копиями давно умерших вулканцев это было для Спока праздником.

Тот самый доктор на несколько дней запер его в лазарете (в присутствии Охранника, конечно, который чуть не вынес стену, домогаясь этой привилегии), обследовал и не нашел никаких фатальных болячек, а нашел вместо этого очень и очень высокий айкью и глубокие познания в биологии в частности.

Он говорил правду – он мог быть полезен. Они ОБА могли. Так почему бы не лететь в хорошей компании. Капитан Кирк собирался научить его играть в трехмерные шахматы. Корабельными ночами Охранник стоял возле дверей выделенной Споку каюты в режиме наблюдения. «Дома» – это было только слово, бесплодная коммуникативность. Белковые – небезопасны. Утром проснувшийся Приоритет, идя мимо, хлопал его по плечу. 

– Может, останешься тут, Старина? 

Охранник не обращал внимания, потому что необходимо было всегда иметь Нулевого в пределах видимости. Утратить контакт – разбалансировать потенциалы, а кроме того…

– Нужен осмотр, – постановил Охранник, когда, в третий раз протестировав память, не нашел нужного паттерна для этого вот «кроме того». – И инструменты.

– Здоровье твоей машинерии безупречно. – Озабоченный Скотти тыкал тестером в оголенные нервы Сурака. – Позитронный мозг немного расфазирован, так вон он старенький какой уже, ничего удивительного.   
– Стар, – привычно отозвался Охранник. Его лицо лежало, снятое, на столе, артикуляционные сервоприводы немного подвывали. – Но не ржав.

Нулевой повернулся к нему, его глаза заблестели. Охранник внезапно почувствовал какой-то импульс. Что-то вроде толчка. Все его «мышцы» были обесточены, так что…

– Инженер Скотт, – сказал он. – Есть неисправность.   
– Ну, если ты так говоришь… – задумчиво пробормотал Скотти. 

И его заперли в лаборатории. Не зная, чем заняться, он перебирал свою долгосрочную, выстраивая образы Приоритета год за годом, от взволнованного и мокрого лица размером с его батарею и до текущего момента. Выражение «задумчивость». Выражение «интерес». Выражение «радость»…

***

Когда завыли аварийные сирены, у него не было времени надеть плоть, поэтому его шаги через обломки лабораторных дверей, через мигающий красным коридор звенели металлом.

Капитан по имени Кирк кричал на мостике; ругался, погружаясь в пульт, Белковый по имени Сулу, а на экране инженер Скотт с совершенно деформированным лицом рапортовал:   
– …Совсем вырвался из поля. Реактор вот-вот взорвется. Приборы внутри не действуют. Мы не можем туда попасть – радиация. Может, случайность – одна на миллион, а, может – диверсия.

С’чн Т’Чай Спок поднес руки к лицу, когда мостик обернулся к нему, словно сам «Энтерпрайз» открыл глаза и глянул.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Нет, что вы…  
– Да не о тебе речь, – отмахнулся Кирк, но глаза – они всматривались, и даже когда он закрыл свои – все равно.  
– Нет-нет-нет! – это было выражение «отчаяние». Очень, очень редко используемое, отметил Охранник. – НЕТ! 

Спок выбежал в коридор, вскочил в турболифт и поехал вниз. Охранник побежал по трапам, грохоча, и встречные шарахались от набегающей красноглазой металлической фигуры, напуганные, и долго смотрели ей в спину.

«До взрыва», – мелодично сообщил механический женский голос. – «Двенадцать секунд. Одиннадцать… Десять…»

Промелькнула закраина люка варп-камеры, рванулся Нулевой, отброшенный пятью сияющими металлическими обрубками, и врезался в стену, без воздуха в легких, но в сознании. 

– Старина! – крикнул он, срывая горло. – Старина! Нет! 

Люк поехал назад, прозрачный, но немножко поцарапанный. Уровень радиации был сверхфункциональным, оптические датчики немедленно забарахлили. Через несколько секунд Охранник превратится в неподвижный факел из металлолома, излучающий смерть для Белковых. Несколько секунд – достаточно.

«Связь восстановлена», – приятные вибрации голоса порадовали – порадовали!? – Охранника. – «Снижаю уровень излучения».

– Старина! – Спок бился в стеклянный люк всем телом. – Старина! 

Выражение лица: «горе». Выражение лица: «слезы». Выражение…

– Измени, – сказал Сурак лаконично, потому что лицевые «мускулы» отказывали. – Я рад.

Какая-то удивительная концепция, которая, наверное, все-таки была последствием того самого первичного бага, которая объединяла неформулируемые понятия «боли», «жизни», «привязанности» и чудесного, невозможного, огромного, как вселенная, «Я». 

– Я рад… Спок.

Момента угасания функций своего мозга он, ясное дело, уже не зафиксировал.

_Все_


End file.
